My Broken Matryoshka
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Harry Potter, more commonly called Matryoshka, isn't your ordinary child. He's special, and not just because the No Life King takes care of him. Nope, he's a wizard. And a special one at that. Sweet and innocent, and wanted... God save the world if the Nazi's get him. Hellsing Ultimate/ Manga world. Innocent!Harry, Dark!Harry, Master of Death! Harry
1. Chapter 1

**I beg of you all to review this story. I've had a very rough couple of weeks since my computer contracted a virus that freaked me out. Luckily, this story was writen on my ipod.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter.**

**Matryoshka: the russian word for a nesting doll.**

**Now continue onward!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

My Broken Matryoshka

Prologue: Matryoshka's Family

_**Hush-by, Don't you cry**_

_**Go to sleep a little baby**_

_**When you wake you shall have**_

_**All the pretty little horses**_

_**Blacks and bays, dapples and grays**_

_**Coach and six a little horses**_

_**When you wake you shall have**_

_**All the pretty little horses**_

_**-All the Pretty Little Horses (Becky Jean Williams)**_

Vampires. Synonymous with vile, evil and murderous. Creatures that feast upon fear and their victim's lifeblood. They're feared throughout the world with myths and legend spreading with them.

But the most feared vampire in the world isn't feared by everyone.

A young man in the Britain, a wizard, will never fear Dracula (or Alucard, as he's known now) because said vampire won't hurt him. The teen with the nickname of Matryoshka is just that, the vampire's doll, his special toy. He lives in a gilded cage, the Hellsing Mansion, with an invisible diamond studded collar. His eyes betray his innocence, broken only by small glimpses of insanity.

His name is Harry.

The doll lies at the vampire's feet. The younger's face is twisted up into an innocent smile of adoration. "Matryoshka," Alucard whispers, and the boy looks into his eyes. "Do you wish to leave me?"

"No! No! I won't! I won't!" He clutches the red trench coat, fear blossoming in his eyes. He whimpers pathetically and rubs his face into the soft material.

"Good. Will you stay here forever?" He nods, and the vampire grins.

These games, where Alucard would test his wizardling's loyalty, soon became a regular occurrence as the boy's affection for him grew. To an outsider it would seem cruel, but Harry knew better. Alucard just wanted him to grow up the same way Sir Integra did, under his careful watch.

Shortly after taking in Harry, Alucard created a fledgling, the police girl, Seras Victoria. Seras became one of his safety lines as well as a link to the world he once belonged to; the Wild Geese became the others.

When Pip first came, he was disturbed at the notion of a human being cared for by a vampire. But he eventually came to terms when he saw a rare moment of affection from Alucard to his wizardling, a kiss to the temple as he held the boy during a rare flashback of his life before his fifth birthday and the horror wrapped gift that came with it.

That birthday was the day that a freak vampire and his ghouls murdered his 'caretakers' (that term is used loosely) and cousin. He remembers being roughly drug from his cupboard by a hand to small and cold to be his uncle's. It was a vampire, vile and cruel, determined to drink him down and turn him before using his new fledgling in a volatile way.

He remembers struggling with all of his might and the hot breath on his skin. Then it all became a blur as Alucard came and saved him, and for the first time in his life, he felt safe.

Green eyes peer into an ornate office, Sr. Integra's office. "Harry, don't stand around all day. You can come inside."

The boy slinks in quietly, shutting it softly. The woman with long blonde hair at the desk smiles at him and gestures for him to sit down next to her.

"Hello, Ina." The nickname brings another smile to her face, and her blue eyes glow brightly. "Did your meeting with the idiots go well?"

Her grin vanishes, soon replaced by a frown and a growl. "That bad?"

She nods. "Didn't you take Alu?"

"That's the problem."

"What do you mean?" the seven year old asks.

"Anderson was there."

"Oh, Alu tried to fight with him."

Despite Harry's comment not being a question, Integra nods. "I really need to keep him on a tighter leash. Preferably a chain one with a barbed wire collar." Her statement makes Harry giggle, and she reaches out to ruffle his hair, thinking 'if anyone tries to hurt you...'

At the boy's eleventh birthday, when his letter first arrived, Integra, Walter, Pip and Seras were elated. However, Alucard was not.

He was pissed off.

How dare they try to steal his boy away! How dare they try to take the doll that he had spent years molding into the childe he'd always wanted! How dare they take his Matryoshka away!

But one look at the boy's giant grin had those thoughts swept from his ancient mind.

And so the boy was sent to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reviews Jigoku o koete (I like Japanese, so sue me. Not really. I don't have any money):**_

**Immortalis Cruor Elf: I am, I am. Don't shoot me.**

**Catkyn: Not very well! They just aren't ready for people like them.**

**kareso: He won't but Alucard'll be keeping a very close eye on his boy.**

**killroy225: I hope you'll like it when you see it.**

**shidoni16: Oh, he will. He will.**

**jeanette9a: lol, thanks.**

**cloverski9114: I will! I will! Promise.**

**Matthew: What!? I'm confuzzled.**

**Red Crow: Aww, I'm glad you think so.**

**YueLilianPotter: Thank you, dear! I'll try to keep updates on time.**

**VeroSev: Aww... thank you!**

**RandomAsRainbows: thanks! It will be interesting to say the least.**

**Now review and continue onward!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Yet Me, I Am, Not You

Third Person POV

Harry, clutching to the hand of Seras Victoria, walks with his head down as he comes closer to the train. He's shaking slightly, nerves finally catching up to him at the thought of leaving his family, especially his vampire.

Alucard carries his trunk slung over one shoulder. His hat keeps his crimson eyes hidden from the other patrons as he watches his little eleven year old doll. He longs to card his fingers through the messy hair as he holds him against his chest, and stupid, insignificant little worries imbed themselves into his brain.

'What if the others don't like him and try to hurt him? No, don't be stupid. He can take care of himself. And if he needs me, he'll call.

'And I'll be there.'

The time spent worrying comes to an abrupt ending as the boy stops to get hugs. "Make sure you eat enough," Walter says, squeezing tightly for his old age.

"I will."

"We mean it," Integra berates, a semi-stern look on her face.

"I will!"

"You better, or I'll come and force feed you myself."

"Seras! I said, 'I will!' Don't drink me dry!"

Pip and Harry snigger as the vampiress affixes her evil glare onto master. "I blame his sense of humor on you."

The last to hug the wizard is Alucard, who smiles softly as his boy buries his head into his shoulder, inhaling his scent. "Don't get hurt, Matryoshka."

"I won't, Alu."

"Promise me that you'll call should you get into a problem you can't solve."

"Kay."

"And I don't mean a homework problem."

"I know," Harry giggles.

"Before you go," Alucard whispers, pulling a little box from one of his jacket pockets, "I have a present for you." Harry opens it softly, amazed at the little locket lying inside. He slips it on quickly and runs his thumb over the intricate 'S'.

The brunette smiles sweetly before boarding at last call. He pads quietly down the corridor, a sack full of candies in his left hand. Said hand's partner knocks on a compartment door, and its owner leaps back as the sliding door's slammed open, revealing a very disgruntled looking boy with hair as red as his twin companions. "Yes?" the boy asks, irritation thick in his voice.

Taken aback, Harry barely manages to stammer out a response. "I-I was j-just looking for a compartment. I'm sorry to bother you, I'll go now."

"No, no. I'm sorry about snapping. My brothers have been expertly horrendous today. You can come in. I'm Ron Weasley, by the way. What's your name?"

Harry offers up a soft smile and sits down by the window, choosing it as his potential exit should danger arise. "It's nice to meet you, Ron and, I'm guessing, Ron's brothers. I'm Harry."

"Yep-" one twin starts, grinning back at him.

"I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George-"

"Ya got a last name, Harry?" they finish together.

"Yeah," he answers, unaware of the significance of his name to the rest of the world. "It's Potter."

"H-harry Potter…" they stammer out together.

"Yeah," Harry rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "But I like being called Matryoshka."

"Matryoshka? What's that mean?" Ron asks.

"It's the Russian name for nesting dolls. My master, Alucard started calling me it when he took me in."

"Master?"

"Yes," Harry says softly, eyes closed and smiling, the picture of innocence. "He is my master because he saved me. If it weren't for Alu, I'd be at the mercy of that monster." His expression darkens instantly, and the lights within the compartment grow dim. But when he lets out a soft sigh, the darkness recedes, and the bright happy Harry is back.

"What was that?" the twins ask, fear hidden in their eyes.

His eyes become downcast, and an expression of guilt alights on his face. "I'm sorry. Whenever I think of something bad that I wish to forget but can't, my magic gets the better of me and things get destroyed."

"Accidental magic-" George starts.

"Isn't that uncommon-"

"In young wizards. How-"

"Often do you-"

"Lose control?"

"Um…" Harry's face contorts as he goes into deep thought. "Between one to twelve times a week, depending on Ina's and Alu's moods."

The others in the compartment become astonished. How is it that this little boy has had so much accidental magic? Just what happens to him so often to cause it?

"Uh," Harry starts, unsure of how to proceed, not used to hanging out with people close to his own age. "Would you guys like some candy? Walter bought it, so I can assure you that it isn't going to be bad."

"Sure," Fred booms.

With a flick of his wrist, a table appears at Harry's beckoning. The casual way he used his magic wandlessly, has the others confused. He dumps the bag onto the table, stealing a sheet of candy buttons for himself.

"How did you do that?" Ron asks, amazed.

"I've had a lot of practice. It's undetectable by the ministry as to who has casted it. It makes helping my master much easier."

"Helping with what?" the twins inquire together.

Harry smirks and puts a finger to his lips. "It's a secret," he whisper. "If I told you I'd have to kill you." The look of terror on the others faces has him laughing. "I was joking!"

"Oh," they sigh.

Harry rolls his eyes. "You're so silly. I like that! But I really shouldn't tell you just yet."

"When can you?"

"Later."

Harry meekly creeps out of the compartment with the rest of the children and clutches to the twins hands as his new companions pile onto one of the rickety boats. 'Don't be afraid, Matryoshka,' he hears, knowing that his master is watching him.

'I won't be. I promise.'

'Good. I didn't train you to be terrified of anything.'

'I know. Thank you, Alu.'

The vampire doesn't answer.

Inside of the castle, Harry and the others step into the great hall as a giant mass. Soon, the students slink away to their new houses, and it's Harry's turn. With fear lying heavy in his heart, he sets down on the stool as the hat slides down over his eyes.

_'Hello, there.'_

_'Hi, hat.'_

_'You are different than the other children.'_

_'How so?'_

_'Another time.'_

_'Okay…'_

_'Now down to house. I think that you would be best in…' "Slytherin!"_

Harry blinks and giggles, running off to the other side of the room and setting down all by himself, not understanding the significance of the hat's choice and the repercussions it could enact upon him.

Not that he would care. And so he was happy.

* * *

_**So real quick. I need all of your input. This will be a series with four more after this one. But before that all. I need to know what two things you all want.**_

**Harry won't remain just a wizard so should he become a:**

**a.) Dementor (even if this isn't chosen I am writing a Dementor Raised!Harry called Snowy Holly)**

**b.) Vampire**

**c.) Werewolf**

**d.) Neko (like Shroodinger)**

**And this will most likely be a yaoi. So pairing...**

**a.) Alucard**

**b.) Malfoy (Draco)**

**c.) Voldemort**

**d.) Shroodinger (yes he will become a good guy)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reviews Jigoku o koete:**_

_**Matthew: Ok, okay. I was confuzzed.**_

_**And collectively: Thank you all.**_

* * *

_**Please Keep It Up,**_

_**Love, Keta**_

Chapter 2: Hate is Just Another Form of Love

His green eyes glow bright, and a cheery smile creeps up onto his face. He leaps over his trunk in the dorm room before patting the bed that once belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle. His scar gives a happy twinge, making the boy's grin widen. "Going to class today~! I'm going to class~!"

"Stop being so cheery!" the Italian boy, Blaise Zabini yells before forcing a pillow down over his head.

"But today is so glorious, Blaisey-Blaise~! You should get up too, Drakey and Dory~! We can't miss class~!" Harry skips out of their room and up the steps leaving three disgruntled boys in his wake.

* * *

Harry holds out his hand to the muggleborn, Hermione Granger as she hides underneath her table in DADA. She takes it, aware that everyone's staring at her. "You're that boy," she whispers. "You were with that man who saved me from the monsters."

"And you're that girl, Hermione. You didn't want to leave your house."

"I had to in the end. The government doesn't like when children are living alone in the house where their parents died."

"Where do you live now?" His eyes stare straight into hers, as if daring her to lie.

"With Severus, Professor Snape, our potions teacher. Are you still living with that man?"

"Yes. Alu won't let me go. He cares for me to much. Now come out. No one will hurt you. Especially not the vampires and ghouls. I won't let them." For a brief moment, Harry's eyes slit and flash red as his free hand reaches up to caress the locket. She slowly emerges and brushes her hair away from her neck where a long scar from claws stands out. "I'm sorry that we didn't come faster, Hermione."

"It doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to."

"What used to hurt?"

"My Heart."

"Mr. P-potter and M-mi-iss Gr-ranger, d-do you need t-to go to the infi-firmery?"

"No, we will be okay." Hermione sits down at her table like nothing happened despite the strange looks aimed at her, and Harry goes back to his place.

"Now professor," Harry says coldly, sounding quite different from his normal self, "will you please continue on, and please keep your fearfulness of vampires out of you discussion. Some of us do not appreciate it."

"M-mr. P-potter, what d-do you me-ean?"

"I've seen firsthand what a freak vampire can do and so has Hermione. We don't need you to rub it back in our faces." Harry closes his beautiful avada kadavra green eyes and bites his lips as memories start assaulting his mind.

_"Stop struggling, brat." Hands cling to his arms tightly, bringing a pained whimper from the boy. "I said to stop struggling…" Sharp teeth nip at his shoulder but thankfully, don't break skin._

_"Stop it!" Harry shrieks, trying to break from the female vampires grip._

_"No," she murmurs into his neck. "You're ours now, and you're never going to get away. You're stuck with us, forever."_

Harry's eyes fly open, and his fingers pull back from his hands with blood trickling out of the wounds. "Potter, are you okay?" a blond boy beside him, Draco Malfoy asks.

"Yes. I'm fine." His hand reaches up to touch the locket again, caressing it reverently. 'Alucard… I'm so scared… Why am I afraid? I shouldn't be afraid… Why am I afraid?'

* * *

_**Results so far**_

_**Pairing-**_

_**Voldemort: **_**6**

_**Shroodinger:**_**3**

_**Alucard: **_**21**

_**Malfoy**** (Draco):**_** 3**

_**Creature-**_

_**Dementor: **_**5**

_**Neko: **_**17**

_**Vampire: **_**16**

_**Werewolf: **_**2**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Reviews Jigoku o koete:**_

_**cagna: Lol I'm happy that you do too. **_

_**Immortalis Cruor Elf: Lol. Will do!**_

_**Reader-anonymous-writer: You can only vote once, silly.**_

_**killroy225: Far away over the hills! Lol.**_

_**CeiraCara Potter: Aww, thank you. Your votes are counted in.**_

_**Cleopatra Curtis: Aww, thank you, and I will have them updated as often as I can. Votes counted.**_

_**jeanette9a: Lol.**_

_**Falling Blue Roses: Yes, he would.**_

_**RandomAsRainbows: No you can't silly~. And I wouldn't count your spelling skills out. Mine absolutely suck. I would fail without spellcheck.**_

_**exaigon: Tada!**_

_**kareso: I know but I've had very little time with school.**_

* * *

_**Please Keep It Up,**_

_**Love, Keta**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Nightmares and Dreamscapes Make for a Day of Pancakes

_Curled up on the cot within the darkness, he lies, raven hair covering the majority of his face from his only friends, the spiders that spin their webs within the crevices created by his stairwell ceiling. His right arm is bandaged tightly with a sheet filched from the laundry, covering part of the once profusely bleeding crisscross marks from being slammed into a neighbor's chain link fence, and similar marks descend down his neck and climb up his face._

_His attempts to sleep through the pain while his body begins to heal itself are futile. He's restless, knowing deep down that something bad is going to happen. Very, very soon._

* * *

_Sharp nails hook into his arm, and a mouth, demanding and cruel, presses against his even as he tries to scream and shout through it. Red eyes latch onto his and slowly, almost tauntingly, they descend lower to his throat as the mouth pulls away. "You know, little human," the vampire whispers, "when you become one of us, you will finally lose everything. You will become mine and you will lose the only thing you have left." His eyes glow like warm embers as his hands move to the younger's chest. "Your virginity will be mine."_

* * *

Harry wakes up with a scream. His hands cling to the fabric of his comforter as sobs fall from his mouth. He looks up to see his head of house and roommates looking at him with concern. "Mr. Potter, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare." He wipes at his cheeks to clear away the tears but the pain still lingers in his eyes. "I'll be alright. I've had them before." He doesn't mention that Alucard's always there to calm him down should it happen. 'How weak I am, letting this get to me,' he thinks. 'Alu would be strong in the face of this.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Master! What are you doing?'

'What I've always done. I will make you happy today. I have things for you.'

'What do you mean?'

'You'll see. Now don't let his get you down and face the day.'

'Yes, Master.'

Harry smiles, startling the worried onlookers before he climbs out of bed. He luffs off the extra attention and proceeds to get ready for his classes. He slips on his glasses before making his way to the showers.

* * *

At breakfast he sits down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione despite the glares being thrown at him by the bigoted. She, the twins and Ron smile warmly at him before asking him why the Slytherins seemed so protective of him when he walked inside. He answers their questions calmly, making sure not to divulge what happened in his nightmare itself. They don't need to know.

As he surveys the table, he finds that he doesn't want anything on it which is odd for him. He sighs, knowing that he won't be able to force himself into eating something he doesn't want. Suddenly, a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes appears in front of him with a note one the side.

_Eat them, Matryoshka. I know you like them. And before you worry, they were made by Walter._

_-Alucard_

'So that's what he meant. He's giving me presents today.' A grin creeps up on his face and he begins to dig in.

* * *

As the day progresses, more and more presents arrive. After the pancakes came a large bag of sweets, then a Nundu kitten that was promptly named Haineko. Finally came a severed hand with an old ring on it.

_Yet another present I'd like for you to wear. It's the Gaunt Family Ring. I found it on one of my nightly walks. Now please be safe, Matryoshka._

_-Alucard_

With yet another grin, Harry slips it onto his finger, noting yet another happy twinge that his scar gives off, and he begins to wonder. 'What's up with you?'

* * *

_**Results so far**_

_**Pairing-**_

_**Voldemort: 7**_

_**Shroodinger: 4**_

_**Alucard: **_**25**

_**Malfoy**** (Draco):**_** 3**

_**Creature-**_

_**Dementor: 6**_

_**Neko: 20**_

_**Vampire: **_**18**

_**Werewolf: 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reviews Jigoku o koete:**_

_**Bo Loves thy Yaoi: Kk. vote counted and give me your sugestions when you can.**_

_**cagna: **_

_**Janelly Slytherin: Lol. I thought so too. and Alu will get meaner, the older Harry gets.**_

_**Immortalis Cruor Elf: **_

_**Reader-anonymous-writer: **_

_**killroy225: It won't be graphic unless asked for and then it will be clearly marked.**_

_**CeiraCara Potter: **_

_**AnimeConPhotoWhore: Lol. Your vote has been counted**_

_**Fireotaku18: Gracias. Hope you continue to enjoy it.**_

_**Asuka Tanku: Yes theres more. Here you go!**_

_**Saissister: Thanks.**_

_**shiarein: Votes in. And here you go.**_

_**DTDY: Glad you do.**_

_**SethMaxwell06: Thanks. I'm glad you do. And your votes in!**_

_**softmouse: Okay, love. Will do.**_

_**Reader-anonymous-writer: Alucard knows but Harry doesn't. He just thinks of the scar as a friend because it hasn't hurt him yet.**_

_**cryptozthunderlord: Ear Twitch Attack? I really don't want to know, do I?**_

_**ultima-owner: I don't really know...**_

_**god of all: Gracias and I will.**_

_**serryblack1: Lol. I know.**_

_**ValeryaPotter: Kay!**_

_**jeanette9a: Lol. It would be hilarious.**_

_**kareso: Tay!**_

_**exaigon:Yes this one is short as well. Sorry.**_

* * *

_**Ready to Meet Shroodinger?**_

_**Review,**_

_**Love, Keta**_

Chapter 4: O' Willow Waly

Outside on the grounds where students fear to tread, they sit, a boy and a cat with hair, or fur, black as night. The boy's vivid green eyes are closed in exhaustion from chasing the little cat around in tag. The cat's eyes, however, are bright with glee as they run over the boy's form. 'Oh, little one,' he thinks, 'I may just stay.'

* * *

Flashback

"I think I'm going to skip today," Harry muses aloud without knowing it. So, he's startled when Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Daphne and Pansy all whirl around to fix him with a stern look. "What?" he asks innocently.

"You can't be serious," Pansy says in disbelief.

"Oh, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yep," Blaise responds, slightly amused.

"Goddamnit! I hate when I do that! I get caught every single time. It's like I have a curse to always get caught." He gets a thoughtful look. "But I do never get in trouble, so I'll go anyway."

"Whatever," they say before going back to eating.

"Well, I gotta go! Bye~, bye~." And with that he skips out of the Great Hall.

On the grounds, he sees a tree, a beautiful willow tree, and it fills his heart with insanity-tinged love. He loves willows, simply because their long sweeping branches can hold any number of glorious surprises. "Oh, willow!" he exclaims. "May I play on you." To his surprise, it moves a large clump of branches out of the way as if to say, "come in, come in."

He slinks inside, inhailes the earthy scent and smiles. It wraps a long, slender branch wraps around his wrist and tugs towards a partially covered tunnel. "What's that? Do you want me to go down it?"

It moves a giant mass of vines over it to say "no."

"Then why'd you show me?" A meow makes him look down to see a little black kitten with golden eyes looking up at him. "Hello little one, what's your name?"

"Shroodinger."

Harry blinks but doesn't seem surprised. He's seen stranger. "Hi. I'm Harry Potter, but I like to be called Matryoshka."

"Matryoshka, nesting doll. I like your name."

"I like yours too. Wanna play games?"

"Like what?"

"Tag!"

* * *

_**Results so far**_

_**Pairing-**_

_**Voldemort: 7**_

_**Shroodinger: 1**_

_**Alucard: 31**_

_**Malfoy**** (Draco):**_** 3**

_**Creature-**_

_**Dementor: 7**_

_**Neko: 21**_

_**Vampire: 23**_

_**Werewolf: 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Reviews Jigoku o koete:**_

_**ninjafox-yoko: Aww. Thanks. Vote counted. And I thought about it, but if Shroodinger didn't end up with Harry then I wanted him with Hans.**_

_**Red Crow: Shroodinger is a nazi cat boy... that's all I have to say...**_

_**ChaosZaber: It could possibly happen.**_

_**Reader-anonymous-writer: Welcome. You know you're very formal. It makes me think of one of my imaginary friends as a child, Crowley, a grim reaper.**_

_**killroy225: I'm very sorry that is was and this one will be so much longer to make up for it.**_

_**cryptozthunderlord: Nope. I'm not saying anything. :3 meow.**_

_**AnimeConPhotoWhore: Now, now dear. I will write a Shroodinger x Harry if he doesn't win. And that one could be rated M... And I don't mind the ranting.**_

_**jeanette9a: Yes it did, but don't give your hopes up. It could change again.**_

_**Amazyrak: A little bit yes. And your vote has been counted.**_

* * *

_**Yes I know the last one was short and I have a reason behind it. My original was so much longer but with my computer down I had to start fresh. Then I couldn't remember what I was going to put in it... It pisses me off!**_

_**So anyways, now that I remembered where I was going with this story, **__**Review!**_

_**Love, Keta**_

* * *

Chapter 5: An Ode to the King

Green eyes fly open to paws kneading into his side. "Huh?"

"It's about time you woke up. I've been all alone for three hours."

"You could have woken me earlier."

"Nope, humans need their rest."

"Then why'd you get me up now?"

"Because, it's Halloween, Matryoshka."

"Ahh... we have much to do then, don't we?" He nods with an evil smile, and they get up with thoughts of fear-making on their minds. They pass Draco on the way out of the common room, who gives us a wary look, and rightly so. After all, Schroodinger's introduction wasn't exactly sunshine and daisies...

_Flashback_

_"Harry! Where have you been?!" All of my friends are crowded around me at dinner with murderous looks on their faces. "You're going to be in so much trouble. All of the teachers were furious at you missing class."_

_"I was just playing under the whomping willow."_

_"By yourself?" Hermione asks._

_"No. I had Shro to keep me company."_

_"Who?"_

_"Me." The cat jumps up onto the table, consequently scaring Pansy who was right in front of him._

_"A talking cat?!" the girl asks with a slight tremor in her voice._

_"Yes, I am. I'm Shroodinger. It's nice to eat you." (Yes. I meant that. But he is joking.) His grin has my friends running off with random excuses... Except Hermione._

_"Nice to meet you, Shroodinger. I'm Hermione."_

_"Ahh... Matryoshka's friend... I won't eat you..."_

He, Shroodinger sends the boy a smile and leaps up into the outstretched hand. Harry returns it. He's surprisingly good company for a cat, almost as if he were actually a human being. "Who should be our first victim?"

"I don't know..." Harry looks thoughtful for a moment before deciding. "Let's cause the plates to scream in the Great Hall. Then everyone will be scared because after that we can cause the staircases to act up and make plants explode and... and... and... (you get the idea. Matryoshka's evil.)"

"Perhaps not that much," Shroodinger murmurs while sweat dropping. "You are a bit sadistic, aren't you?"

"Only sometimes!"

"Only sometimes... what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

People scream in time to the shrill cries of enchanted plates. Harry laughs to them, holding a big bag of sweets in one hand that he filched from the kitchens, and begins to eat it all up.

* * *

Harry slides down the banister of one of the moving staircases with odd laughter coming from his mouth. Above him, children scream for their mothers, the ones below him as well. "So much fun!"

* * *

A fire is lit underneath a patch of plants, bubotubers, and thusly they explode. The giggling mass of Harry isn't caught still.

* * *

The comendering of a thestral for Harry's evil bidding leads him to the Forbidden Forest. "So beautiful!" calls as he ropes himself one of the dark horse creatures. A soft groan has the boy turning around to see something grotesque and awful. But nothing he hasn't seen before. "Ahh... a ghoul. So boring. Nothing I haven't destroyed before. _Avada Kedavra_."

A laugh from behind him sounds as strong arms wrap around his body. "Happy All Hallow's Eve, Matryoshka."

"Happy All Hallow's Eve, Alu. Thank you for the present."

* * *

Harry finally shows up to one of his classes on that day, Potions, on the back of the fiersem vampire that he loves so much. "Mr. Potter, who is that?" Snape asks with a raised eyebrow.

"My master. He wanted to see me." Alucard bows with a mocking grin.

"It's nice to meet my Matryoshka's Head of House." He ruffles the boy's hair for the upteenth time that day. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Kay! Guys, I would like you to meet my master, Alucard."

He gives me a soft, but cruel smile before reaching out to ruffle my hair tenderly once again. "Matryoshka, I am not a master but-"

"A king, the No Life King, my savior."

* * *

_**Results so far**_

_**Pairing-**_

_**Voldemort: 7**_

_**Shroodinger: 3**_

_**Alucard: 31**_

_**Malfoy**** (Draco):**_** 3**

_**Creature-**_

_**Dementor: 7**_

_**Neko: 22**_

_**Vampire: 23**_

_**Werewolf: 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Reviews Jigoku o koete:**_

_**TheDevilInDisguise: That was an accident. Sorry. And thank you for telling me.**_

_**izzywizzyme: Yes, it is. And vote is counted.**_

_**cloverski9114: Actually been thinking of it.**_

_**YueYoukai: Don't have to wait any longer.**_

_**Asuka Tanku: Thank you. You're vote is counted. And it's supposed to be in third, but I accidentally started writing it in first 'cause I usually write in first.**_

_**Xireana Zetsubou: I don't think capslock is going to help you get your wish. But your vote is counted. Thanks for making me laugh. (I find it funny when people do that stuff.)**_

_**Maddygreen28: Kay! Kay! Kay! Kay!**_

_**rentamiya: Yeah, I was listening to Matryoshka when I thought of this idea.**_

_**kanakoyuki: just imagine Dumbledore's.**_

_**silverharpie17: Okay! Okay! Thank you. You won't have to wait for long.**_

_**sousie: there you are! And he would make a cute fox.**_

_**psicat: Kay, votes counted! And thank you.**_

_**Neko Neko Neko: That's alot of Nekos... Only one counts though.**_

_**Babby: Yes they are.**_

_**Silvermane1: Yes Alucard does. He knows quite a bit about Harry. And I'll put them all in the pot. And thank you.**_

_**ShinobiTwin05: Kay. :3**_

_**Roxel813: Kk! Votes counted. And thank you.**_

_**Yami Ookami: Harry and Voldemort will be on the same team in the end.**_

_**kareso: Yep. I like dark and fluffy.**_

_**Reader-anonymous-writer: They will one day.**_

_**cagna: Many fell out of their chairs and many potions went boom... because Alucard started stairing at them.**_

_**exaigon: Don't have to for much longer.**_

_**killroy225: Thank you. And I'm working on trying to get these last four out before Christmas. Then the second in the series.**_

_**cryptozthunderlord: Don't know either.**_

_**jeanette9a: How very true. I have a feeling that he will be the winner.**_

* * *

_**Review!**_

_**Love, Keta**_

* * *

**Special Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed to get this over 100 reviews! The first time for one of my fics ever! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tinker Tailor Soldier Sailor

Alucard wraps his strong arms around his Matryoshka with a dark laugh and whispers into his ear, "You should go to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"You will when you're all snuggled up. Now go on, I need to have a word with your new pet."

"Kay." Harry yawns and waves goodbye to his friends who without the boy as a buffer run off in fear. Hermione's the only one who has the gull to say goodnight to the vampire.

When they've all gone, Alucard looks down at the cat with a snarl. "What are you doing here, Shroodinger?"

Looking away, the cat answers, "I was sent to kidnap your toy by the Major."

Alucard raises an eyebrow. "Why not someone stronger? Someone more fun to fight."

"I do not know, but I have no intention of taking him any longer... You found a fine child to place your faith in, Alucard. You might want to curb his cruel desires. They draw the Major's attentions to him."

"You want me to make him liek every other human in this place? Pathetic, weak and worthless."

"No. But you should try controlling his murderous side, at least a little bit. I don't want the major to deside that he thinks that Matryoshka would be an excelent addition to his forces or that he should be killed."

"I'll take that into account, nazi cat. Now I have a little wizardling to say goodbye to."

With that Alucard walks off leaving the cat to watch him go.

* * *

Schroodinger looks down at his little sleeping charge with a cat grin and bounds off through the corridors. Leaping out of a ground level window that faces the forbidden forest, he takes off as fast as his little legs can carry him before he remembers what he can do and dissapears.

He reappears in the forest above a woman with long blue hair and a rifle in her hands. "Good evening, Shroodinger!" she calls up to him cheerfully, and he frowns.

"What are you doing here, Rip Van Winkle?"

She smiles cruely and leans back against the side of a tree. "The Major wants to know why you haven't taken the boy yet. And could you please turn into your human form, talking to a cat is wierd."

"Matryoshka has no problem with it." He sighs and jumps down, becoming a young boy. He shakes his head to remove his blond hair from his face and turns his lavender eyes back to the woman. "There, all better?" She nods. "How's Hans?"

She laughs. "Still have a crush on our white wolf, little cat?" She reaches out to rub at his big black, fluffy ears, making him purr and lean into her fingers. When she stops, he whines and tries to follow those fingers that made him feel all happy inside. "Oh, Shro, you're so cute."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Now answer both of my questions."

"Yes, I still like Hans," he says with agitation.

"And my other question," she growls, all playfulness, leaving her voice. "Why haven't you taken the boy yet?"

"I'm not going to hurt Matryoshka!"

"Then let me take him," she tries, hoping that this will placate her friend. But she's wrong.

"No! He's too precious!"

Her eyes narrow. "So, you've fallen in love with the wizardling, haven't you?" He nods, and she throws her arms around him. "Please be careful, you and Hans are my only friends. If you get hurt, then I don't know what I'll do..." She looks at her watch with sorrowful eyes and lets go of the neko. "I have to go. Bye, Shroodinger."

"Bye, Rip Van Winkle..."

* * *

_**Results so far**_

_**Pairing-**_

_**Voldemort: 7**_

_**Shroodinger: 4**_

_**Alucard: 42**_

_**Malfoy**** (Draco):**_** 5**

_**Creature-**_

_**Dementor: 10**_

_**Neko: 33**_

_**Vampire: 30**_

_**Werewolf: 4**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Reviews Jigoku o koete:**_

_**sexyassassin666: Thanks, and I was thinking about it.**_

_**Cyril Asa Moriarty: Aww, thank you! Vote counted.**_

_**rentamiya: You will just not in this chapter.**_

_**Mordalfus Grea: Kay! Kay!**_

_**fangirl-friend2: Vote counted.**_

_**Ivy Raven: Thank you! Vote counted!**_

_**Iloraes: I'm trying but I have lots to do and it makes working with the story very hard.**_

_**Queen of the Ice: Kay!**_

_**Sarah R Potter: Aw thanks! Vote counted.**_

_**Reader-anonymous-writer: I would never say anything like that about Lucius! He is much to kind! You should know my opinion, you read all of my Harry Potter stories it seems!**_

_**DarkStar Streak: I'm working on the sequel to my Dementor Harry story.**_

_**YueYoukai: How true.**_

_**Silvermane1: Thanks, dear.**_

_**killroy225: Hopefully this will be a little longer.**_

_**cryptozthunderlord: I am sorry.**_

_**jeanette9a: Have to. And that would be cool. How about Hans x Shroodinger x Draco?**_

* * *

_**A humorous, mainly filler chapter. With Christmas so close, why not?**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love, Keta**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Red Christmas

_December: Christmas Break_

Harry stares out of the window with Shroodinger on his lap, stroking the Nazi cat tenderly. "I wonder if Ina will be okay with me keeping you. I think she will, but I cannot promise anything."

"What you should be wondering about is whether or not she'll allow you to bring Hermione and her adoptive father over for a visit."

Harry nods. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it. I think the question that remains is will Hermione be allowed by her father." A soft sigh escapes his lips as he leans back into the bench and unconsciously makes the air grow cold, like a dementor. "Why am I so strange?"

* * *

_The sound of his blood pounding in his ears. The quickening of his heartbeat. The darkness that surrounds him. The fear. The tears. The stench of molded and unwashed clothes. The dust that chokes him with every breath he takes. The feeling of his only friends, the spiders running up and down his tiny body._

* * *

_Harry giggles, holding onto a warn and battered teddy as he moves over to cuddle up against Alucard who's covered in blood. Alucard smiles down at him, amused at the darkness in his little wizardling who seems ensnared by the beauty of the viscosious red liquid that coats his hands. A tiny tongue darts out to swipe up some of that candy colored blood, and if the vampire hadn't moved his hand out of the way, the boy would have consumed it._

_"That's not for you, Matryoshka."_

_"Not for me? But won't you share, master?"_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"Then what should I call you?" Harry's cute little innocent face would've melted colder hearts at that moment, but it doesn't seem to affect Alucard too much. "What should I call you, if not master, master?"_

_"Anything but that..."_

_Harry smiles and hugs Alucard. "Alu. My Alu! Can I have some now?"_

_"No." As he keeps looking down at the boy he gets an incredulous look. "You are a strange child, Matryoshka."_

_"I know."_

* * *

Harry's brought out of his memories by his compartment door slidding open to reveal Hermione. Her brightest smile is on her face as she sits down across from him. "I talked to my dad."

"And?"

"He told me to go ahead with you. He'll come to pick me up in a couple of days."

"After Christmas?"

"Yeah," she chuckles, "my dad wants me to expand my horizons. We'll have the opening of presents when I'm home. It's just the two of us... He'll probably spend it spoiling Draco."

Harry laughs and nods at her. "Kay. But to forwarn you, my family's a little... um... excentric." 'If you could call it that.'

* * *

"Harry! Over here!" Seras waves excitedly at Harry, completely ignoring the looks Pip and Walter (Walter's is more descrete) give her.

"Hey!" He looks around for Alucard only to get a saddened look when he can't find the person he despretely wants to see, despite having seen him a few months prior. "Where's Alu?"

A guilty look overcomes Walter's face. "He wanted to come and get you himself but he's with Sir Integra. The Vatican, more specifically the Iscariot organization wanted to meet with her."

Harry blinks three times before scowling. "I hate the Vatican. They always take Ina and Alu away from me when I want to see them. Bastards."

"Harry! Watch you language!"

"Sorry, Seras." Hermione peaks out around the boy, catching Harry's attention. "By the way, this is my friend Hermione. She's going to spend a few days with us."

"Did you clear this up with Sir Integra?" Pip asks.

"Nope." Harry give an award winning smile. "But I'm sure Alu will talk her into not yelling at me."

"That's because he'll do anything for you." Harry shakes his head frantically in protest until Seras amends her comment. "Within reason. He'll do anything within reason." Harry nods.

* * *

By the time Sir Integra and Alucard arrive at home, it's already to late for Hermione to be sent home as she's moved into the guest bedroom next to Pip's and has joined Harry in his in the basement so they can talk as he redresses for the all nighter that is sure to come.

"Walter," she asks, "is Harry home?"

"Yep, with his little friend and new pet."

"What? The pet I knew about, but the friend?

"A Miss Hermione Granger, a girl in his year at school. Apparently, she's a very smart witch and knows what we do here."

"How?" she asks Walter, but Alucard answers.

"I have saved her with Matryoshka's help. Her parents were killed by ghouls."

"Ah. Then she will be welcomed."

* * *

When Snape arrives four days later, he finds his adoptive daughter covered in mud and blood with his only explanation being, "it's not ours."

* * *

_**Results so far**_

_**Pairing-**_

_**Voldemort: 10**_

_**Shroodinger: 4**_

_**Alucard: 47**_

_**Malfoy**** (Draco):**_** 7**

_**Creature-**_

_**Dementor: 11**_

_**Neko: 36**_

_**Vampire: 34**_

_**Werewolf: 5**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Reviews Jigoku o koete:**_

_**sexyassassin666: Hehe, it's something I would do. And your idea was fantastic. If I do that, I will credit you for it. :)**_

_**Ta1ia: Kay! Kay!**_

_**AnimeConPhotoWhore: They'll get longer as the series progresses. I promise. And the vote's counted.**_

_**Halo777: Kay!**_

_**rentamiya: Okay Okay!**__**Mordalfus Grea: Kay! Kay!**_

_**fangirl-friend2: Vote counted.**_

_**shugokage: Oh thank you!**_

_**Lady Arachne:**_

_**1: Bad things will happen.**_

_**2: It's not too late until the story ends.**_

_**3: I promise they'll get longer as we continue the series.**_

_**wolfsrainrules:**_

_**1: Yes he is.**_

_**2: Many choices**_

_**8: I'd do the same thing!**_

_**Reader-anonymous-writer: If it wins.**_

_**Silvermane1: Glad you think so.**_

_**jeanette9a: I think so too. And I'm glad you liked the line.**_

* * *

_**Short update because I wanted to save the fighting for the next chapter.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love, Keta**_

* * *

Chapter 8: A Sacrifice on Innocence's Behalf

_Time Skip: May_

Schroodinger purrs as he curls up on Harry's lap while the boy runs a comforting hand down his spine, petting all of his worries away. In contrast to the cat's relaxation, the rest of the room's occupants are stony faced and stiff. "What should we do, Harry?" Theodore asks, breaking the tense silence.

"We need to stop him." The him he refers to is Professor Quirrel who they all know is after the Stone.

"How?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know, but we'll have to just roll with the punches."

* * *

At the entrance to the forbidden corridor, Harry becomes anxious. He fidgets slightly and worries his lip with his canines. "What's wrong?"

Draco asks.

"Dunno," he admits, "but I don't like it."

"We should be cautious," Schroodinger says as he kneads the green eyed boy's shoulder. "We don't know what's in there."

His perch nods and opens the door slowly before making his way inside.

He follows his instincts to another door at the end of the hall and waves for the others to join him. "Ready?"

"Ready," the chorus back.

Harry unlocks the door and opens it slowly to find a giant Cerberus sleeping to the tune of a harp. He moves inside with the others following as his eyes land on a trapdoor. He opens it carefully and is just about to jump inside when the harp stops.

The Cerberus opens its eyes and growls. It opens its mouth to bite, only to meet empty air when a hand pulls the wizard back. Harry looks back to see familiar violet eyes in a unfamiliar human face. "Schroodinger?"

"Yes?" He flashes a sharp-toothed smile.

"H-how?"

"That's not important. You have a Dark Lord to stop. I'll take care of the mutt."

* * *

Having disabled the plants due to Hermione's quick wit and the key room with Draco and Harry cornering the needed key, the group enters a room of giant chess. They try to get through, only to be blocked by two pawns. "Please tell me this isn't like real wizard's chess," Blaise says looking at the board disdainfully.

"Who bloody cares." The rest of the group looks over at Harry and see's and odd looking red tube with a thin wick sticking out of the end.

"Um we should all go back," Hermione says.

"Why?" Draco asks.

"Because, Harry's got dynamite, and dynamite explodes."

* * *

Inside the fire room, Harry looks down at the riddle and says "fuck it." He pulls out a smaller stick of dynamite, throws it into the flames and erects a shield to protect him and his friends. He looks down at the wide eyed group and chuckles. "Let's go!"

As they walk through the hole in the wall, they see the professor standing in front of a large mirror, cursing under his breath. "Harry Potter." He turns around and seems annoyed. "And friends. My master said that you'd be alone. No matter…" He snaps his fingers and an army of ghouls appear from the shadows.

"Oh, Fuck."

* * *

_**Results so far**_

_**Pairing-**_

_**Voldemort: 13**_

_**Shroodinger: 6**_

_**Alucard: 50**_

_**Malfoy**** (Draco):**_** 9**

_**Creature-**_

_**Dementor: 12**_

_**Neko: 40**_

_**Vampire: 38**_

_**Werewolf: 7**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Reviews Jigoku o koete:**_

_**sexyassassin666: Yeah. And I hope you like this chap too.**_

_**Ta1ia: **_

_**AnimeConPhotoWhore: They'll get longer as the series progresses. I promise. And the vote's counted.**_

_**Halo777: Kay!**_

_**rentamiya: Okay Okay!**_

_**Mordalfus Grea: I love those last two pairings! But I've already decided that Shroodinger will end up with Hans. Although if you don't mind. I might write you a christmas present with that as the pairing.**_

_**fangirl-friend2: Vote counted.**_

_**shugokage: Oh thank you!**_

_**Lady Arachne:**_

_**xXxOtAkU-444xXx:Thanks!**_

_**Saturnblue: Thanks... And your votes are counted.**_

_**marcus nightfire: Thanks!**_

_**Angel wolf11021: Thanks a lot!**_

_**wolfsrainrules:**_

_**watch who you piss off: Good Idea, but no.**_

_**Reader-anonymous-writer: Yes he does. And the funny part is that Harry knows that Schroodinger's wrong. Quirrell in this story didn't work for Voldemort.**_

_**Amazyrak: Lol, no. Just once.**_

_**killroy225: Yeah.**_

_**Silvermane1: Thanks!**_

_**ultima-owner: I don't really know...**_

_**jeanette9a: Lol.**_

* * *

_**The final chapter of the first in the series!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love, Keta**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Red, Green, Black and Blue

Harry looks over at his friends, sudden fear for their safety clawing its way into his heart. "Get back!" he shouts as the zombie-like creatures lumber towards them. From the holster in his left boot, he brings out a pistol and throws it at Hermione who showed that she could use one at Christmas. "Protect the others. And get back out."

"But Harry! What about you?"

"I can take care of myself." As if to emphasize this point he uses the killing curse for a quick kill. "Now go so I can really fight!"

As soon as they are far enough away the boy chuckles darkly. "What's so funny, boy?"

"To think that I thought someone as pathetic as you could be under the control of Voldemort. I know that he has better taste in servants than this." The air grows colder and the shadows creep out of every crevice. "Master, you're here now, aren't you?"

"Very good, Matryoshka." Red eyes open up within the wall with long fangs to accompany it. "I'll get rid of them if you wish. It wouldn't take much effort…"

"No…" Harry whispers, putting his wand back into his back pocket. "I've needed to let loose for a long time!" He rolls his shoulders, pulls out a pair of gloves, white like the vampires and slips them on. As a ghoul comes too close for his liking, he gathers his magic around his hands and uses it to slam his hand through the creatures head. It disintegrates into a pile of dust at the wizardling's feet, heightening the bloodlust within him. "Die, die, die!" he shrieks, running after the next and ripping off its head.

Behind him, the No-Life King stands watching, waiting and laughing as the ghouls die quickly under Harry's touch. 'Oh how much you've grown, Matryoshka! Rip, kill, and take!'

"Alu! Can I?" Harry's dark smile lights up the room.

"You can kill. Kill the freak vampire who brought these beasts upon you."

"Yay!" He leaps at the professor, his hand colliding with the side of his face. "Die." Brain matter explodes across every available surface, making Harry grin wider. "Pretty, pretty, pretty!"

"Yes, Matryoshka, very pretty."

* * *

Alucard walks into the entrance hall with Harry in his arms and the other wizardlings following behind. Harry's sleeping with his head tucked securely into his vampire's chest. "Go eat breakfast," he tells the terrified, except for Hermione, children.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asks, smiling up at him.

"He needs to sleep. My Matryoshka wore himself out. It's kind of pathetic, but he is still young, therefore it is slightly understandable."

"Alu?"

"Yes, Matryoshka?"

"Will you stay with me for a little while, or do you have to get back to Ina?"

"I can stay."

"Yay! So sleepy…"

* * *

With the year gone, Harry lies within Alucard's arms at the Hellsing Manor. "Can I go back next year?"

"Of course, Matryoshka. Anything for you."

* * *

**Hush-a-bye**

**Please don't cry**

**Go to sleep my little demon**

**When you wake**

**You shall have**

**All the pretty little corpses**

**Regardless of sex**

**Regardless of age**

**So many little corpses**

**They lie there**

**Just for you**

**All your pretty little corpses**

**Hush-a-bye**

**Don't you lie**

**You love little demon**

**And when you wake**

**You shall have**

**All the mutilated corpses**

**Hush-a-bye**

**For you are mine**

**You're my precious demon**

**When you wake**

**There shall be**

**So many little corpses**

**All the pretty little corpses**

* * *

_**Results so far**_

_**Pairing-**_

_**Voldemort: 14**_

_**Shroodinger: 9**_

_**Alucard: 57**_

_**Malfoy**** (Draco):**_** 9**

_**Creature-**_

_**Dementor: 12**_

_**Neko: 43**_

_**Vampire: 40**_

_**Werewolf: 7**_

_**Final score and pairing: Neko Vampire Hybrid Harry and Alucard!**_


	11. Notice

The second part of the series has now been started. It's called **The Illusion of Innocence.**

Please read it.


End file.
